Old in the new
by joe333
Summary: 60 years after the events of KH2, and only Sora remains. There are no heartless, but there is evil and corruption lurking around. Sora meets a girl so similar to Namine. How is this all connected? M rated cause I am not sure what will I write next.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

An old man walks down a street. When you see him from far away, he looks like everybody else- busy, no time to talk and serious. But when you come closer, you see something new- a hooded old man with white hair, dressed in a white robe, carrying a sword and a bag over his shoulder. But the man's face is what makes him truly different. Forehead with wrinkles, caused by worry. Teeth, lightly yellow, mostly neglected. A beard, that almost covers his mouth and thin cheeks. But his eyes are what makes him look like he has been here for eternity. Brightly blue eyes, with a scar over the left. That man is Sora.

"This world is falling apart. Maybe when Mickey united the stars was with good intention, but now it has all crumbled to dust. There is no more heart, joy and fun like it was 60 years ago. There are no heartless anymore, but that doesn't mean anything. The Alterion corporation is slowly taking over the world. People don't know they exist, but something is wrong. I see people getting beaten up every day, no police, which is corrupted. Their people are everywhere, in government, in other corporations, in the streets and in the underground. Complete corruption, and nobody to change it."- Sora thinks. "Get over here, you whore!"- a shout was heard. Sora turned around and in the corner of the street there was a girl barely in her teens, and was knocked out by a middle aged man, who was fat. She had blond hair and green eyes. Sora knew what was coming and what he had to do. The girl reminded him of something, and he felt the urge to help her. He ran up to the man that yelled and unsheathed his sword. The sword was nothing like his old Keyblade. It had a hilt of steel, and a blade long and sharp, it was white. Knowing he would not have enough time to stab him, Sora throwed the sword in the man's knee. The man screamed in pain, trying to find his attacker. Having no weapon, Sora took a knife out of his bag and jabbed it to the neck of the wounded man. "Stop it!"- the police came, readying their rifles. "Damn it!" Sora whispered and throwed down a smoke pellet, causing everyone to suffocate. He then grabbed the girl by her arm and he chuckled. 60 years ago, he was still saving young girls from older men. He ran up to a stack of crates and jumped on it. From there he could reach out for a pole sticking out of a building. Soon as he jumped to the pole, he saw a ladder that went to the top of the building and climbed to the roof. The night was cold and the moon was shinning. Sora covered the girl in his robe, and revealed a red shirt and black pants. The girl had nose bleeding. Sora had some medicine in his bag and started to tend to the wounded girl, but as an old man, he fell asleep right next to the girl, on a rooftop in the middle of the night, feeling tired.

The next morning, Sora woke up feeling rested. The girl was still sleeping. Sora got up and searched his bag for medicine. There were 3 healing potions. He took one and sipped a few drops in the girl's mouth. The girl almost instantly opened her eyes. Seeing Sora, she looked around the rooftop and asked: "What happened?" "You were knocked out and I killed the guy that did it. The police came, and I took you up here."- Sora explained "My name is Sora. What is yours?" "Well my name is Julie." The girl responded, and then chuckled "But people usually call me a whore." "That is not funny. I think you should stay at my home, which is out of town." "How will we get there?" "Easily."- Sora raised his left hand to the height of his shoulder and, with his eyes closed and his mind concentrated, a white portal opened. "How did you do that?"- Julie asked, looking frightened and amazed. "That is something of mine, which I shall explain you later."- Sora said to Julie, as they both walked through the portal.

A.N.

It's been a while since I wrote something, and this turned out pretty good. I hope you like it.

Sora knows he saved Namine cause when he joined with Roxas, and Kairi with Namine, Kairi got Namine's memories and told Sora what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As Sora walked through the portal, he felt a feeling of warmth and sickness as the light blinded him. But as soon as the sickness started to increase, it was all over; Sora and Juliet where in a forest with a door on the floor. Sora opened the door, revealing ladders that were going down into the darkness. Juliet went down the ladders, first with the fear of them brake, but after a few she climbed down with ease. Sora went down last and closed the door over him. After the ladders ended, there was a hallway of white stone with three possible paths. Sora looked at Juliet. She was still wearing clothes that revealed too much of her feminine attributes.

"Guess you would like a change of attire, right?"- Sora suggested. "If you have some clothes, then yes."- Juliet responded, looking at her kind-off shameful clothing compared to Sora's long, white robe. Sora grabbed her arm and dragged her to the left hallway. At the end of the left hall, there was a black door with no keyhole.

"How do you open this door?"- Juliet asked, being curious. "Watch."- Sora said and knocked at the door. A creaky, high-pitched voice answered, coming from the door, saying:" Why do you come here?". Juliet winced, but Sora responded:" To seek the existence behind you.", to which the door opened, revealing a bathroom, with a closet of clothing.

"I will be leaving you here. You have everything you need to bathe, and clothes to..."- Sora was interrupted, for the young girl hugged him, and silently said:" Thanks, sir." Sora was speechless, so he just leaved Juliet and waited her in the hallway.

After about half an hour Juliet appeared wearing a black robe that made her blonde hair stand out. She was quite happy to be clean and well-dressed.

"Where are we going now?"- Juliet asked, wanting to know more of this underground hideout. Instead of answering, Sora went to the hallway in the middle which after a few meters had the same door and same pass phrase as the one before it, only instead of a bathroom, revealing a square dining table and benches around it, all made out of wood. There is roasted meat and bread on the table. Juliet rushed to the table, but this time Sora stopped her.

"You shall eat when it is time for dinner. First, I must talk to you." Sora said. Juliet sat down, and looked him curiously.

"You were taken here, not knowing anything, by a man you don't know. It is time you learn something. I am Sora, the bearer of the last Keyblade. My order was long since disbanded. Our main goal was to keep peace and destroy evil. I saved you and showed you our last hideout. I gave you clothes and a hideout, but now you must make a choice: go away alone, or go away, but with hope, strength and knowledge. The choice is yours and yours only."- Sora finished and looked at Juliet, with hope for her choosing wisely.

"My life was saved, but I must put it in into danger again, if I chose the other way. I can get payed for evil, or be enlightened for good. I will be with you, because I know only you." – Juliet decided "I am yours to command and yours to obey."

"Very well then. You must now take an oath to serve. Sorry, but it is a tradition."- Sora responded, with a happy glow in his eyes "Follow me." Sora walked through the hallway and went to the right hallway, with the door being the same as the last two. The third room was a giant chamber, with statues of men and women of enormous height. There was a red carpet going to the altar, with an everlasting flame behind the altar. Sora walked alongside Juliet as they reached the altar.

"Are you ready?"- Sora asked, to which Juliet nodded. "By the light of your heart and the peace of your soul, will you give those so others can have the same?" Sora asked. "Yes"- Juliet responded. "And will you, where is dark, return the light?"- Sora continued. "Yes"- she said. "And where is the hopeless, give back hope?"- Sora finished. "Yes."- Juliet said and oath was done. The flames turned blue and a sword, with a blade both black and white, jumped out into Sora's hand. Sora took the sword and sheathed it into Juliet's belt.

"From now on you shall be known as Evershade, the day of the night. You shall serve the order with your blade and your heart."- Sora finished the holy ritual and smiled "Welcome Juliet, welcome back."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Three weeks after Chapter 2**_

"The time has come!"- Sora said, approaching Julie. The past few weeks Julie has learned a lot; how to sneak, how to climb, and how to fight with a sword. During that time, Julie was a bit more relaxed, and called Sora by his name.

"What is it, Sora?"- Julie asked. Sora had a shadow of worry on his face, while intense rivers of curiosity and excitement where flowing beneath.

"I have taught you how to fight, and before you truly join me, I must put you to one, single test. You must venture to the shadows of your heart, for every has one, to defeat the Dark and unleash the light."-, Sora said, raising his sword "Are you ready?" Juliet was thinking for a moment or two, and then nodded.

"In order to fight the Dark, I must kill you by a stab to the abdomen. You will have 3 minutes and 29 seconds to destroy It, before it consumes you. Do you still want to go through this? If you do not fail, you shall open your eyes for a second and I will heal the wound." Sora finished, looking at Julie, who looked scared, though she nodded again.

"Here goes nothing."- Sora whispered, when his sword was crimson red from Julie's blood. Julie's body was lying on the floor of the Sanctuary, but her spirit was in timeless, infinite, white space. And as she looked up, she saw herself; only in white robes, with black hair. She lifted her sword, and so did Julie. The other Julie was fast; doing a roll getting to the side of Julie, then slashing her in the leg. Julie jumped back fast, yelping, and then kicked the other Julie off, who quickly recovered and threw her sword at Julie, only to miss. Julie was glad her opponent had no weapon, but then the other Julie raised her hand and in it was an another sword. Surprised by that, Julie stopped for a second to move, only to be pierced with the sword in the left shoulder. Panting, she was kneeling, and the Dark Julie was coming near. "Get up! Get up!"- A voice was chanting in Julie's head, as Dark Julie raised her sword. The slash of the sword was coming, but Julie grabbed the sword by her both hands and ripped it from her enemy's grasp. Then, with a wild battle cry and superhuman effort, the sword was lying in Dark Julie's chest. And as blood filled the blade, Dark Julie started to disappear, and conjoin with the sword itself, which started to melt and was now in a black scabbard. As she unsheathed her sword, it's now curved blade shining with dark light and "Julie" was written on the handle. Then she opened her physical eyes, and saw Sora kneeling beside her. The wound Sora had to make was slowly healing.

"That was frightening."- Julie said, looking at Sora tending the wound carefully with healing magic.

"Same here. I was worried you would die, but that story is for later; what happened in there?"- Sora said, thinking the wound he made was too deep.

"I saw my dark self, and I was able to defeat it, and it also changed my sword. What does it all mean?"- Julie asked.

"First of all, you did not defeat your darkness. You can never defeat it. For now it is smaller than the light, but there will come a time when it all will be one. As for your sword, let me have a look."- Sora said, taking the sword. He touched it's blade gently, sliding down to the hilt. There was carved a flaming red stone. Sora then said to Julie:  
>"Your darkness, as I thought, is not defeated. Yet it does not have control over you. I suppose you could use the darkness, but only in times of need. For know, I must teach you to use other weapons, for I am not as sure is it safe to use that sword. There will come a time when you will be unarmed, and for that you will be ready. You shall learn how to fight, but for now, sleep!"- Sora finished, closing Julie's eyes, who instantly fell asleep, from exhaustion. When she woke up, she felt wonderfull, fully healed and did not feel nor hunger, nor the need to rest.<p>

"How are you feeling today?"- Sora asked.

"Good, thank y.."- Julie was about to say, but Sora lunged at her with a wooden sword in his right, and lightning in his left hand. She dodged Sora's sword slash to the face with a roll to the left, but not quite his lightning bolt, which hit her foot, causing her to fall face down on the floor.

A.N.

So, gonna leave you at a cliffhanger. I will try to update more. Thanks to Gr4yr4in, Infinite Eyes, The Fort That Never Was and SoraIsMyHomeboy for their feedback and support.

_**Joe333**_


End file.
